If Fanfiction Porn Were To Be Censored
by BadCook
Summary: Under aged to read porn? Desperate to get some but afraid of turning tainted?  Well this porn is just right for you! Come and discover the joys of the porn-fic!


AN: With help and tips from Rabbit Pie!

Disclaimer: Naruto would be a porn manga if I owned it. Not mine.

Warnings: Not sure of the rating but I settled on T. Oh well.

AN2: So yeah, apparently, I have no shame. I've thought of a new story a few days ago but forgot to jot it down so it's completely erased from my mind forever. BUT, I wanna find another story now. [Gosh, what's with me and my stupid brain, I can't seem to remember the stories I've read.] Keep reading and scroll down.

* * *

If Fanfiction Porn Were To Be Censored

Like all SasuNaru PWPs, there is obviously, porn.

So what if the contents were to be censored?

It'd look a lot like this:

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him, sighing tiredly. He rubbed his face with his palm, and with one hand, threw his briefcase on the couch. It fell off. It wasn't supposed to do that, and he felt his eye twitching. It was a long day at work and he needed to see his dobe soon. Smirking at that thought, he immediately went in search for Naruto.

He found his dobe unconscious on their bed, slim arms and long legs thrown everywhere, slightly drooling on his pillow. He smiled fondly at the picture presented. That was, until the dobe moaned and shifted around, rustling the sheets and revealing his naked body for the world to see. Or just Sasuke.

All innocent thoughts dispelled and Sasuke began to move forward, with the intention of a predator, towards his prey. He stopped in front of the bed and stared down at his blonde beauty, admiring the dobe's perfect body. He smirked as various thoughts flew in his head, on ways to wake up his dobe. Through thorough thinking, he finally decided on one.

Sasuke leant down, nearing his face to Naruto's exposed ++++. He had a whiff of his dobe's smell and instantly got xXxX. Clearing his mind, he proceeded to kiss Naruto's thigh, ******* randomly. His tongue then decided to join in the fun. He started to move upwards, going nearer and nearer to the dobe's 0o0o, teasingly &&&&&&& the base of the ≫≫≫≫≫.

Naruto moaned softly, still lost in his dreams, but his body was starting to react to Sasuke's teasings. The moan went straight to Sasuke's ≠≠≠≠≠, and he felt himself xXxXxX even more.

With that, Sasuke was finally set on waking the dobe up. He adjusted himself to settle in between Naruto's legs and cupped his dobe's growing ∝∝∝∝∝∝∝∝, stroking it lightly. Naruto moaned again and Sasuke went in for the kill. He immediately started ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ on Naruto's 0o0o and the reaction he got was immediate.

Naruto jerked from his sleep and started rubbing his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts

He blinked his eyes blearily, trying to dispel the illusion he thought he was currently in.(which he is not) His unfocused eyes finally lost its glaze and they settled on his bastard, head between his legs, pink lips ©©©©©©© around his 0o0o and a loud moan got out before he could stop it.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled and resumed $$$$$$$$ on Naruto's 0o0o, causing Naruto to groan loudly.

"Why, hello dobe. A pleasant surprise isn't it?" Sasuke smirked, his lips still full with Naruto's 0o0o.

"Nghhhhh"

"Incoherent already?"

"Don't you want me to $$$$ you more? Deep into my warm, wet mouth."

With a few final $$$$$, Sasuke released Naruto's 0o0o.

Naruto panted heavily, eyes in a daze as he tilted his head up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Bastard... More..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the plea. He went up to the headboard and sat on the bed leaning against it.

"You want more? Come on then my little 0o0o$$$$ and show me how much you want it. Want my xXxX 0o0o in your tight little heat? Show me how much of a o0o0$$$$ you are then."

Naruto up-righted himself, slowly crawling towards his teme, traces of sleepiness washed away and an Uzumaki smirk adorning his face.

"Don't fuss bastard. I'll show you how much of a o0o0$$$$ I can be..."

[================]

After their release, they finally settled into bed, Sasuke wrapping his arms around the dobe, sated and enjoying the afterglow of $€Ж.

THE END.

* * *

[================] Depicts the epic sex which I failed to write out.

So I'm a lousy author, see why I don't write any stories at all? I'm a good reader though. (that's irrelevant.)

So this is also one of my desperate attempts at trying to find a story. I realized that posting the 'HELP FIND' on my profile isn't gonna be of any help since I don't write stories and nobody visits my profile.

Like ever.

So back to the point. I am very desperate to find this story.

* * *

_**I would be very ,very grateful to anybody who can tell me where to find this story I've read but forgotten to bookmark:**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke are angels that are fighting in the middle of a war. (Between angels and demons I think.)**_

_**Sasuke sees Naruto suffering so Sasuke defies God and becomes a fallen angel, where he is thrown to live amongst the mortals, his wings cut/teared off.**_

_**A few hundred years later, Naruto finds Sasuke in a bar, but Sasuke doesn't remember him.**_

_**Naruto gets friendly with him, Sasuke seems cautious, but he accepts Naruto's advances and brings them home. (To have sex of course!)**_

_**I remember there was a line where Naruto said that he loved Sasuke's wings the most and kept touching his scarred shoulders where his wings once were.**_

_**I'd appreciate anybody's suggestion! Leave the website on the reviews or pm me!**_

_**

* * *

**_

28/10/10- Okay, only a day after that, someone found it. Much thanks to Nαuτιcαl.εmρrεss (Had to do it this way. They won't let me post her name, I don't know why. Grrr...) ! Many have been requiring about it so I'm gonna state it here. The story's title is 'When The Night Comes Falling From the Sky' by Rasengan22. You'll find it in Rasengan's livejournal. She deleted it here I think. [Left me in much anguish, it did.]

I absolutely love it and I think many more out there would appreciate reading such a terribly good fic. ;D

* * *

**ATTENTION**!

13/12/10- So, suddenly, I have an insane urge to read a story that crawled up my brain. I don't really remember the starting, but it weaves around Sasuke in denial, wait, you'd think there are a lot of fics with Sasuke in denial (Okay, so there are... Maybe one too many.) but this one, somewhere near the end, with Sasuke still wallowing in ignorance, _Naruto threatens not to save himself as he jumps off the Hokage monuments where Sasuke takes a moment to blink (I think he did. ;) and then jumps over to save Naruto._ (Now that's pretty stupid of them, good thing they're ninjas, if not 'SPLAT' they go. And that's the only part I vividly remember.)

So yeah, that's all I can remember of the story, stoopid me right?

**HELP WANTED. THANK YOU PEEPS!**


End file.
